Cripplekits Destiney
by pandas2003
Summary: I am Cripplekit. A kit with 3 legs. My father Fangstripe hates me as well as my littermates Creamkit, Honeykit, and Darkkit. Will I ever be leader? What is my destiny? Will my dad and littermates ever accept me?


Cripplekit woke to the feel of claws on her back. Her littermates Creamkit, Honeykit, and Darkkit were attacking her claws unsheathed. I let out a shriek as they clawed my back, ears, face, and stomach. This woke her mother, Featherfur.

"What are you doing," Featherfur wailed!

At his mate's wail Fangstripe rushed in,

"What is it," Fangstripe asked. When he saw it was me he just said, "It will make her tougher."

"Starlingflight! Mumblepaw!," yelled Featherfur.

In an instant Starlingflight and Mumblepaw were at her side.

"What's wrong," they asked!

"Creamkit, Honeykit, and Darkkit attacked Cripplekit when she was sleeping."

"Because she's useless," they said.

Featherfur took them outside into the clearing to scold in front of everyone. When Starlingflight tried to put marigold on my scratches I wailed. It hurt sooo bad that I wailed hard enough that every one in camp could hear it. Nobody hated me except my father and littermates, so they were mewling with concern. Mumblepaw comforted me by playing guess what while Starlingflight put the marigold and cobwebs on. After that she gave me some poppyseeds and I fell asleep almost instantly. When I woke Featherfur was gone. I went into the clearing where Featherfur was talking to Squirrelstar. When she saw me she was delighted to see me.

"I'm so happy your awake. Your breathing was so shallow I thought it would stop. You must be hungry from sleeping for 5 days. I was soo worried you would die."

I nodded. Creamkit, Honeykit, and Darkkit didn't get milk till I had my fill. They would try to push me away but Featherfur said that I got first because of what they did. I could tell they weren't happy.

"Time to go outside," Featherfur said.

A shriek came from the nursery. I jumped and my fur bristled.

"Rabbitwing is kitting," Featherfur said. Another shriek came from the nursery.

When it was over Willowkit and Pinekit were suckling at Rabbitwing's belly, with Squirrelstar at her side. Next thing I know I'm asleep at Featherfur's side.

**5 Moons Later**

Today was the day. Since Creamkit, Honeykit, and Darkkit had attacked her they're ceremony was held back 1 1/2 moons. She was so excited. _**I wonder who my mentor will be,**_ she thought?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Squirrelstar yowled. "Cripplekit has reached six moons of age. It is time she revives her apprentice name. Cripplekit step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and train to be a warrior of ThunderClan?"

"I do"

"Bluepelt, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will train Cripplepaw to be a warrior. Dismissed," said Squirrelstar.

"I'll show you the territory first."

"Good luck with that thing ," snorted Fangstripe

"That 'thing' has a name and is going to be a great warrior. Better than twenty of you," Bluepelt retorted.

Fangstripe just softly hissed.

"This is the WindClan border and that is the clearing were you and the other apprentices will train to fight. Today I am going to teach you how to hunt. Crouch as low as you can hold your tail still and tuck your hind legs in. See if you can land on that dandelion over there." She landed square on top.

"Now let's try it for real. What can you sent?"

"Squirrel"

"Good! Now catch it."

Stepping lightly she stalked forward. She was a tail length away. She pounced on it's neck and it crumpled under neath her.

"My first prey," she squealed.

"Well done. Your father only caught a baby mouse," she praised.

When they got back to camp she had caught a rabbit and a vole as well as her squirrel. As she walked into camp she was surrounded by praise of other cats. They feasted till it was time for bed. She curled up in her nest and went to sleep.

She woke to the light of dawn. She stretched and walked out into the clearing.

Cripplepaw and Bluepelt went out to train. When they got back it was dusk. "You deserve some prey," said Bluepelt.

She went over to the fresh kill pile, there was only one piece left -a vole- and she grabbed it right before Creamkit could.

"Hey, that's mine"

"Does it have your name on it?"

"Kits and elders get prey first"

"You've already had some"

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have I checked with Featherfur. You should be in the nursery"

"Fine"

She gulped down her vole and went to bed.

**3 Moons Later**

Today I had my assessment.

"I want you to catch as much prey as you can and go to the training hollow."

When I finished hunting I caught 3 water voles, 5 mice, 2 squirrels, and 1rabbit.

"Okay I want you to attack me, and go!"

I leaped forward and attacked. She dodged, but I swerved and landed a blow on her flank. They battled untill I had pinned her down.

"Get off," meowed Bluepelt.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting. Is Cripplepaw ready to be a warrior."

"Yes," meowed Bluepelt.

"Cripplepaw. Step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then I name you Cripplestep for it shows what you look like but not your heart. StarClan honors your courage and your strength and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Squirrelstar yowled!

"Cripplestep, Cripplestep, Cripplestep!"

"I also have news, Bluepelt."

"I am expecting Sedgewhisker's kits in less than a half moon.

Yowls of cheer went up. I sat in the Leaf Bare cold in my silent vigil. All of a sudden a roar came out of the blu. 5 badgers came lumbering toward the camp.

"Badgers," I shrieked!

I headed right away to defend the nursery. When a badger came at the nursery I attacked with all my strength. The badger lumbered elsewhere. With Creampaw distracted fighting another badger, the second badger lumbered toward her about to deal the killing blow to Creampaw for attacking its mate. Fast as lightning I leaped in front of the badger I shrieked and everything went black.

I turned when I heard a bloodcurdling shriek. I stopped dead in my tracks. A badger was standing over Cripplestep's lifeless body. I charged and dealt the killing blow to the badger that killed Cripplestep. The badgers retreated.

"Is everyone okay. Where is Cripplestep. We owe her our lives," asked Squirrelstar?

"Over here," I whispered.

Featherfur let out a wail of anguish!

"My kit! O my lovely kit! StarClan why did you have to take my precious warrior!"

"She saved my l-life. The b-badger was about to kill me, but she got in th-the way. I owe her my l-life."

Another wail came from the crowd of cats.

"Pinepaw. Noooooo. StarClan why,"Rabbitwing wailed.

Everyone turned to Rabbitwing who was standing over the battered body of Pinepaw. It felt like everything was lost. A sudden movement startled everyone. Pinepaw and Cripplestep got up. They walked toward each other and twined their tails together.

"I knew they had something special,"said Bluepelt from the nursery.

They walked out the tunnel and through the barrier into the sky."It is time to honor them in a silent vigil and say our last farewells," said Squirrelstar.

Everyone lined up to say goodbye to Cripplestep and Pinepaw. Featherfur Creampaw Honeypaw and Darkpaw sat vigil for Cripplestep along with Bluepelt. Willowpaw and Rabbitleap sat vigil for Pinepaw with Squirrelstar and Rowanflight.

"Pinepaw, Cripplestep. Welcome to StarClan," said Firestar.

"Firestar, as in legendary leader of ThunderClan," asked Pinepaw?

"Yes"

"I was close to being a warrior and I guess I never will."

"My first day as a warrior and I never survived."

"Visit your clan mates in their dreams tonight because I have a messsage for you."

The next morning Creampaw went to sleep. She opened her eyes to see a grassy clearing with a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Then the cat stepped out. Could it be?

"Cripplestep!"

"I never made it to my first day as a warrior" :(

"How is Pinepaw?"

"Sad, but doing fine"

"I never got to say thank you"

"As Squirrelstar asked even at the cost of your life. I guess I did my first day."

"Featherfur misses you"

"That's not why I came. The clan is in trouble. The Sky will take over and thunder will be no more but thunder will be protected by a cloud"

"What does it mean," she asked but Cripplestep was already fading.

Creampaw opened her eyes and jumped up and raced into the clearing and up the Highrock.

"Squirrelstar!"

"What is it Creampaw," she asked urgently.

"Cripplestep came to me last night and said The Sky will take over and thunder will be no more but thunder will be protected by a cloud. As she answered,"Pinepaw told me the same thing!"

A shriek came from the nursery. It was Blue Pelt, she was having her kits. When it was over Sedgewhisker came over.

"3 kits. Firekit, Cloudkit, and Skykit."

At the name's Cloudkit and Skykit Squirrelstar and I froze.

"You don't think?" Creampaw said.

"Maybe? I want a permanent watch on Skykit and Cloudkit because Cripplestep and Pinepaw sent a prophecy about Sky destroying ThunderClan and a cloud protecting it. But don't tell anyone. Just about the watch."

"Sure, who?"

"Featherfur, you, and Sootstripe."

"Okay."

6 Moons Later

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting. Cloudkit, Firekit, and Skykit come forward. Cloudkit, Firekit, and Skykit have reached their 6th moon of age. Cloudkit from this moment until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Skykit, I will be your mentor. Firepaw your mentor will be Larkwing, I trust you will pass down your courage and strength to Firepaw. Cloud paw your mentor will be Sedgetail, I hope you pass down your loyalty and swift thinking to Skypaw. Clan dismissed."


End file.
